Harry Potter and the Demon's Awakening
by The Berserker Wei Yan
Summary: This is a HPInuM:tcg story about harry and his realisation of his true nature. It is also going to be HPothers
1. The Truth Made Known

HARRY POTTER AND THE DEMON'S AWAKENING

Disclaimer: Well you know the standard things apply. I don't own anything that is not one of my original creations, so don't sue because I have no money.

Harry's summer had been uneventful. The only thing that kept him sane was his running and the pain of cutting himself. Harry would use the knife Sirius gave him to slash his body where ever he felt the most pain, but for unknown reasons his cuts would always heal themselves, leaving only small scars behind. Then, while the adrenaline was coursing through his body, he would do his running. His running was annoying to most of the Advanced Guard members that had to follow him. Harry knew it bothered them and he knew they were there. Dumbledore always seemed to have him followed because it was, "for his own good," but he didn't care. It had been like that ever since he had gotten back to Privet Drive.

"Well ten minutes and you'll turn sixteen Harry, how does it feel?" Harry asked himself as he gazed out at the stars, waiting and hoping for something better. Wishing on every falling star that he had the power to stop his friends from being killed and the ability to finally defeat Tom. Harry let out a sigh and sat down on his bed and laid back. He had fallen asleep and only seconds later, or so it seemed, there was a loud hooting sound coming from his room. He groaned and sat up and saw that there were owls all over everything. Fawkes was there too, along with a strange 'bird' he had never scene before. Harry smiled to himself as he took the packages from the owls and set them down. He skipped over Fawkes and the other 'bird' and sat on the floor with a big blue package. He looked at the card and smiled at his name, he could tell it was from Hermione.

Harry opened the package carefully and set the wrapper aside. _A book, that's just like her_. Harry opened it and inside was a familiar eagle feather quill with a note attached to it. Harry carefully picked up the quill and read the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your summer is going well with everything that's going on. I want you to know I'm here for you whenever you need to talk or if you just need a friend. But for those times your words just won't come out, write them down in this and it will help. My journal has helped me a lot and this quill has seen it all. I hope you use it well. This journal will only let the people whose names you write down, under "Users", will be able to read it._

_Love Always_

_Hermione_

Harry ran the quill under his nose and sniffed it, he could smell Hermione's perfume on it. Harry looked at the inside cover and saw the word User. Harry wrote his name first and Hermione's under that, he then put the quill back in its spot and closed the book. He put it on his night table and pulled the packages he knew as those of the Weasleys closer. He started to tear open the packages. Ron had given him a complete season one set of Wizarding trading cards. Fred and George sent him a batch of their newest 'goodies' from the WWW. Mrs. Weasley sent him a batch of her fudge along with a birthday cake with a flying snitch on it. Harry then picked up a strange pink package with a frilly bow on it. _Wow some thing from Ginny, this is a new one. She's never sent me any thing before_.

Dear Harry,

_Happy Birthday Harry! I figured that since I haven't gotten you anything in the past I have to make up for it. So since I'm working for Fred and George now, I got you something good. Well, I got the idea after talking to Bill and he said they were all the rage in Romania. I hope you like it and that your summer is going well. Mine's going good 'cause I've been talking to Hermione a lot about 'things'. Guess who Ron has been getting letters from. LUNA! Isn't that great? Well, write me. Okay?_

_Your Friend,_

_Ginny_

_Wow, Ron and Luna. I never saw that coming_. He started to laugh as he remembered all the tell tale tell signs of her affection towards Ron. _Now what's Ginny's gift? _He opened the pink package and out fell a jacket that looked oddly familiar.

"Holy shit! It's a dragon hide jacket!" Harry looked it over and a note fell out of the pocket.

_Hey Harry,_

_Ginny wrote me a while ago and said that she wanted to get you something. We owled for a while and I told her I was getting you a new jacket made of the finest Hungarian Horntail leather and scale. So, it's a sweet jacket right? I have one just like it along with some other bad ass gear. Ginny decided to get you the matching bad ass gear. Just pull them out of the pockets. Hope you like it. And if you ever come to visit, you'll drive the Romanian witches wild. I know I do._

_Bill _

Harry sat the jacket aside and looked at the other gifts he had left. Oddly enough he only had Fawkes and the other creatures presents left. Harry took the letter from Fawkes and started to read it. _Blah, blah, blah, no duh you should have told me more. No fuck I could have handled it. Good, at least you're coming to get me tomorrow. Good thing I get to see every one again._ He crumpled the note up and gave it back to Fawkes, who exploded in a soundless fireball and was gone. Now for this strange black owl. Harry stood up and took the envelope. It was black and water stained, with a deep blood red seal of runes. I wonder who sent this, it looks old. Harry opened the seal and pulled out a letter and started to read.

_IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH REACH INTO THE ENVELOPE AND PULL IT OUT._

_I wonder who sent this, it doesn't have a name. _Harry looked back at the bird but it disappeared in a puff of smoke and was gone. I_ don't know who sent It, but it's worth a shot. I have to know the truth. _

Harry picked up the envelope and felt it. He tipped it upside down and a round shooter sized marble fell out, it was smoky black with a flaming center, he reach down and picked it up. As soon as he touched it his body exploded in a black fire and he was gone from his room. Harry blinked and when his eyes were open he was in what looked like a bedroom, a very familiar bedroom. Harry saw two figures arguing, they didn't seem to notice him.

A red haired woman in what appeared like silver armored breast plate and plated roman skirt spoke while flexing her golden wings. _Holy crap, who are those two?_

"Asmodeus, listen to me. I know you care for him, but he isn't old enough. He still has two more years before he can know." the woman moved her sword around her belt and sat on the bed. The man with dark hair and glasses was pacing back and forth then sat in a chair beside her and continued.

"I will tell him, but I just wanted to tell you first. You're his mother and my wife, Lillandra and you have a right to know that Harry will learn the truth." Asmodeus sat there and looked at his wife. He could tell Lillandra was not happy.

"What would you tell him Asmodeus? 'Hi Harry, how's your life been? Sorry we left you with my sister but demonic and angelic laws say that once you die in human form you have to wait twenty years until we can retake it.' And why do you hide behind your human form? James died that night along with my Lily. Harry only survived because of his own Angelic/Demonic powers. Asmodeus, what can telling him do for him? If he learned you would have to train him here." Lillandra said as she stood up, flexed her wings and pointed around. Having made her point she sat down and folded her wings once more.

"Your right Lillandra, but what kind of father am I for ha son who has lived his life as a human?" James stood up and closed his eyes, his body was rapped in fire and Asmodeus stood in his true form. He appeared as a 9 foot minotaur. His skin was a rich copper color and his black hair was now down to the small of his back. Had a huge set of horns growing from the sides of his stretched bull like face. He had a second pair of horns growing from above his eyes that went to the back of his head and up and out away from his other pair. He opened his eyes and the redness shone bloodlike. He flexed his chest and arms and stood over Lillandra.

"Asmodeus, do you see now why we can't tell him? I believe it would help me greatly, but the laws are in place for a reason. Unless he found out the truth by himself, then we are bound." Lillandra stood up rising face to face to Asmodeus. She rapped her arms around him in warm embrace that he too returned. He pulled back and kissed her then sat her down.

"But Harry knows the truth already, my love. You said we could not tell him, but what if it was overheard? Then it is not breaking the law." The demonic bull like face smiled and then he started to laugh.

"Oh... he's here!" Lillandra started looking from left to right to see if she could see Harry. _Wow, this is...oh god, I don't know if I can handle this, they could have saved me! No wait, no they were talking about some kind of Demonic and Angelic laws. Wait, cool, I'm half demon half angel. Bad ass. _

Harry was deep in thought as he noticed he was now visible. The spell Asmodeus put on him had faded. Lillandra's eyes began to tear up as she stopped and stared straight at him. She slowly walked over to Harry who was still deep in thought. She fell to her knees and threw her arms around him and her wing folded around them as well.

"Wha..." Harry was snapped out of his daze by this and looked up into the bright emerald green eyes of his mother. Harry responded and returned the hug. Asmodeus looked on as they both sat before him crying. Asmodeus put his hand on Lillandra's shoulder for comfort and she stood up holding Harry. She kissed him on the cheek and let go to wipe her eyes, Harry did the same. Then his green eyes met those blood red eyes of his father. Harry took a step back trying not to seem scared of who he knew to be his father. His large, toned right hand came down and stopped Harry from backing up further.

"Do not be afraid my son. This is how I truly am, but if you are more at ease seeing James then I will become him." Asmodeus stood there for a moment waiting for his son to respond.

"That's alright father, I may be scared of how you appear, but I am not scared of you." Harry was starting to tear up again as his hugged his father's waist. He could feel his father patting his back in support. Harry stayed there for what seemed like ages before he stepped back.

" There is one thing I want to know, father." Harry walked over to the bed and sat down along with his mother. His father sat back in his giant chair.

"Ask son, but I might not be allowed to answer. 'He who has fallen from the light', Lucifer, may be my brother, but he still makes the laws and I still have to follow them." He said looking at Harry. _Cool, Lucifer is my uncle._

"Father, how does the Duke of Hell end up marrying an Ophanim?"

"Oh, that's a simple question Harry. Your father and I decide to take human forms and live as humans for a while. Both his demonic aura and my angelic aura were kept hidden because of who and what we are. But once we were married we came clean. It was easy to think how wrong it might be seen by the others, though we are not the first couple like this. Although, I am the fist Angel to be Duchess of Hell, it's kind of weird don't you think? An Arch Angel with more pull in Hell then she has in heaven?" As she said that Harry started to laugh at the thought of his mother ruling Hell.

"Okay... so mother you live here with father and rule over hell?" He asked after composing himself again. Lillandra shook her head no.

"Not really, no. I live here only when we are not fighting in the Holy War. I have only lived here for 15 years... Asmodeus, could you explain it to him?"

"Son, Heaven and Hell are always at war. The demons try to return to Heaven and the Angels repel us back down. That will continue until Armageddon and Earth is made to face the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. He is the demon of the Doomsday. He will let the horsemen out when 1/3 of the world's population is killed. Until then, we will fight each other, but when we died as humans God allowed her to live here since a truce has been called to stop a rouge demon who has been trying to release Apocalypse early. This is why I sent you that letter. The demon is Voldemort, the serpent of Chaos." He finished speaking as he could see Harry begin to shake in anger.

"That's why we can't win! He's a demon. No wonder we keep losing to him, but that's why I can defeat him." Harry stood up and looked at his parents.

"What do you mean Harry?" Lillandra looked at him with worry on her face.

"A Seer in the wizard world received a prophecy about Voldemort and myself." Asmodeus stood up and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"What did it say? A prophecy can only be given to a Seer by a High Angel of Fate. Tell us, Harry." Asmodeus let go and sat back down to compose himself.

"Well to sum it up Voldemort is the only one who can kill me and I'm the only one who can kill him. I also have a power he doesn't know about. I know what that power is, it's my demonic heritage. He doesn't know about it, but what I really want to know is: How do I 'release the beast'?" Harry said as he stood up.

"And can I see other Demonic auras if I learn how to use my Demonic and Angelic powers? And one more thing I have to ask." He looked at them both and sat back down beside his mother.

"You were both in the Order. The Order watches me, but is there a demon or angel in their human form watching me?" Asmodeus cursed under his breath.

"Umm... You know I can't tell you, but if there was a person watching you. And I'm not saying there is, but if there is, you'll be able to tell next time you see them. And don't worry, they already know who and what you are. They can tap into their power at any time too, it's just that they can only do it in life or death situations. Harry, I want you to stay here for as long as it takes for you to learn. Since time is different here, I can send you back to the time you left. What do you say, feel like releasing the beast?" Asmodeus stood up and cracked his knuckles. Harry got up and did the same. His mother laughed and flexed her wings and looked them over.

"Harry you are no longer Harry Potter. Harry Potter is your Human form. Here you are Zen-Aku. Zenaku is a Japanese term that fits you well. Zen-Aku means, 'the good and evil'."

Authors Note: I would like to thank you for reading this, my first piece of fanfiction. Help me out here people give me reviews. Wow six reviews cool and my beta is helping me revise the first chapters


	2. The Return and the Girlfriend

In another blast of black smoke Harry was back in his room. Only this was not the old Harry, this was the Harry that had spent the last 300 demonic cycles (A/N think hyperbolic time chamber) training. He was now 6"3' and close to 235 lbs of pure lean muscle. His eyes were still bright emerald green, but he no longer needed his glasses. His hair was now down to his shoulders and perfectly straight with a luster of its own. Harry's facial features were still boyish, handsome and carefree, but he was not the same boy that had left. Harry was wearing nothing but a roman skirt around his waist. Harry just smiled and he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a tight white muscle shirt.

"Now Ginny, lets get back to your gifts." Harry put on the huge jacket, but it slid to fit his build. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a neck choker with dragon claw spikes. He strapped it on and it fit tightly around his new body. Next, he pulled out a spiked armband which he put on along with a silver band. He held out his hand and grabbed a mirror out of the air and looked at himself.

"Bill, you were right on the money. And so were you, Ginny." Harry put the choker and armbands back into the packet and began writing a letter to Ginny. He put it on Hedwig and she flew off faster then normal. Harry then started to pack his things. He had gotten all that was needed for the Orders' arrival and shrunk it all and put everything in his pocket.

"God, it's good to be able to do stuff like this and not get in trouble." He sat on his bed and lay down, waiting for the morning so that he could see his friend for the first time in 300 demonic cycles. Harry was no longer plagued by dreams and visions of Voldemort unless he wanted them. His powers had grown so that his human, Angelic and Demonic powers outweighed most. He had even bested several Demon Princes and Lords. He often didn't dream because a dreamless sleep is the most relaxing and soothing. Harry had long since been able to wake himself up at any time because it was an easy thing now. He got up at seven before the others and made breakfast that most five star hotels couldn't compare too. Along with breakfast, he chose a wine he thought would compliment the meal nicely. He sat waiting for his family to come down. Harry now loved his family more than he ever had. He had seen how some demons and fiends treated their children and he felt lucky that his aunt and uncle even cared a little. He waited and at nine thirty his aunt and uncle cam down dressed for work.

"BOY! Have you got break…fast …ready...yet?" Vernon and Petunia were stunned at the table before them. On it was the best breakfast they had ever seen, Harry though it could even rival a Hogwarts breakfast. They sat, still amazed and looked at the table as he poured them some of the wine and started to fix their plates. Thankfully, Dudley was at one of his lackeys' houses. Both were still oblivious to his new appearance, even though he dwarfed them both.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia I would like say that I am leaving today with some of the people that got me last time. I will not let them come in because I know you don't like them in the house." He spoke as his aunt began to eat.

"Boy, where did you get all this? We didn't have it and you can't use your special skill out of that ruddy school. Speak up, BOY!" Vernon raised his voice at the end and then he froze as he caught sight of Harry at the same time his aunt had.

"Who… who are you?" His aunt asked in a nervous voice putting her fork down.

"Don't be afraid aunt Petunia. I'm still Harry, but I had both a transformation and a revelation last night. I went through things I can't tell you about, but I want you to know I understand why you don't like me and why I am a burden. I understand now and I would like to apologize for that. I also would like to compensate you for your troubles. I no longer need money for reasons I can't say, but I would like to give you this." Harry handed over a double fold wallet that looked just like the one Vernon carried.

"This wallet is for you, but I have made some changes to it. I put half of my money into pounds and opened an account. Your wallet now has six hundred pounds in it, plus the bank card to the account which holds nearly a hundred million pounds." Harry watched as Vernon inspected his wallet to find six hundred pounds and a new bank card. He was also able to catch his fainting aunt. He grabbed a place mat and started to fan her. She slowly got back into her chair.

"You said 100 million Harry, where did you get it?" His aunt asked

"Well in our world, I am rich, a billionaire. So I am donating money to everything I can think of, but you're my family. The only blood family I have left in the world and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. That was my revelation. You did not like your sister or me but you do love me because I am family." He hugged his aunt and then his uncle in what seemed like bear hugs.

"And I thank god for that. Now, if there are ever money problems again, just call me." Harry handed over a cell phone to his uncle.

"My name is in the call list along with all of your business numbers. I took the liberty and paid it off for life. You never have to worry about it again." His uncle took the phone and put it in his shirt pocket as the doorbell rang. Harry stood up and went to answer it as his uncle stopped him. He turned to find his uncles hand outstretched. He took his hand and shook it.

"Boy, Harry, I was wrong about you. You're welcome here any time. Just not those nutters at the door." Harry laughed and gave his aunt another hug and went to the door.

"Hello..." Harry looked to see Tonks look him up and down. _She's not the one watching me. Neither is Moody, or any one else in the guard._

_"_Hey hot stuff, we're looking for Harry. Can you go get him please?" She said with a wink. Harry smiled shutting the door. He pulled on his jacket from the rest on the wall and put on the chocker and the armguard. The ring was still on his hand from the night before. He opened the door and walked out and shut it.

"Excuse me hot stuff, where's Harry?" Harry bent down and gently grabbed her face and looked into her eyes and smiled. Tonks gasped and blushed trying to back up.

"Wotcher Harry." She said still blushing.

"What happened to 'Hot stuff'?" Harry laughed looking at all the other dumbfounded members.

"Let's go! We don't have all day." Harry looked around as they started towards the backyard. Harry stopped them by getting in front of them.

"Hold hands." He said but nobody did.

"Just do it!" He yelled quietly and they all took hands. Harry smiled and they were all gone in a puff of smoke. They landed in the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. They all looked around in amazement.

"What's all the racket?" The other order members popped out of the woodwork with their wands drawn.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked coming into the living room from the kitchen. He looked around but didn't see him. _Damn It, where are they I cant see them. I can see every ones magic but not theirs. But I feel it. They are in this house. It must be one of the Weasleys, a teacher or...Hermione. No I don't think its Hermione. _Harry stepped forward and smiled.

"Remus, you're looking at him, don't know what happened, but you are." Moody stepped beside Harry. He could hear the murmurs of the Order members. Fred and George walked in followed by Arthur, Molly and Dumbledore.

"Hey Dumbledore, who's the new guy?" Remus asked, his wand still pointing at Harry.

"I'm not sure who this is Remus. He does look like Harry, but he is too old to be Harry." Harry just shook his head and pulled out his glasses from his pocket and put them on. He made his hair the normal length and just spiked it up so it could show off the scar, but he left the rest of his body alone. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the couch and sighed.

"Guys, you know it's bad to talk about someone when they are in the same room. So I went through some changes. If you want it that much I'll change back." He stood up and looked around the room and saw the wands being put away and members leaving. The only ones left were the Weasleys.

"We will talk later if that's alright, Harry." Dumbledore said as he left the room and Harry nodded.

"Harry it so nice to see you again." Molly gave him a bear hug and he returned with one of his own, picking her up.

"You too, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, it's nice to see you're doing well." He shook hands with him as well.

"Harry, can I ask you something dear?" Molloy said looking over his clothes.

"Where did you get such a lovely jacket? I don't really like the spikes but that's just like the one Bill has." Harry smiles and Fred disappeared to get every one else.

"Well, Bill sent me this special one. It's a Hungarian Horntail hide. And these." Harry blushed slightly as he rubbed his chocker.

"Are gifts from someone whom I hope will be my future girlfriend." He said brashly, still blushing. Molly and Arthur both laughed, but George laughed the hardest as he remembered Ginny borrowing his owl to send them to Harry.

"Sorry, but these things get annoying." Harry's glasses vanished and he grew his hair back out. He sat down and looked at the Weasleys.

"I have been training and growing a lot this summer and those are just some of my nifty new tricks." Harry said.

Pulling something out of his pocket he hadn't seen before. He found a small pink envelope with _Harry_ written on it. He opened it and saw a lip print with I.O.U written on it. Harry laughed and put it in his pocket before George could see it. Fred popped in beside George.

"Ron and Hermione are coming down but Ginny is still asleep. I didn't wake her I figured Harry could." The both laughed again as Harry agreed.

"Hey mate, nice to see you again. What happened to you? You look great." Ron said as Harry shook his hand. He looked up and smiled, his face didn't change as he saw the golden angelic light play through her normal witch's aura.

"I'll say." She blushed again and Harry hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"Thanks for the gift Hermione, I have already used it a lot. Oh, and I know." And with that Harry kissed her on the cheek, she was blushing fiercely, not only from the kiss but from the fact that Harry knew who she was.

"Ill be back in a minute you guys. Oh and thanks for the gifts everyone, they were really great." Harry disappeared in a black cloud of smoke and fire and appeared in Ginny's room. She was sleeping with her cover falling off of her. Harry gasped as he saw her aura. It was a strange pink color with black on the outer rim. She opened her eyes and gasped looking at Harry. She looked down and covered her self with the covers and blushed.

"Looks like I caught you, I never guessed you were the other one of my little succubus spies." He joked and laughed, and she smiled a little, and then started to pout.

"Darn it how did you find me out Harry, wait, who's the other?" She asked sitting up.

"It's easy to see you if you've had practice and don't worry, father said it was alright for me to know. We just can't blab about it, and you can still do your job. I don't mind, just don't tell Hermione that you know she is the other. I'll tell her that." He sat beside her on the bed and inched closer.

"God." she blushed as she looked at the new Harry. "So that's what training with him can do. How long were you with them?"

"300 cycles." He tossed her the note from his pocket and she grabbed it and looked at her lip print and smiled a little.

"It was just a joke, just harmless fun. I didn't know you would find me out. As long as you were just Harry." Ginny kept rattling on but she was silenced by hungry lips. She seemed to melt as he pressed his hardened chest into her before breaking it. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Ginny, I want to thank you for the chocker and the armguard and the ring, but that kiss wasn't that good. So I think we'll have to practice more." he said in a teasing voice kissing her again. Except this time she wrapped her arms around his neck. While they were kissing Harry began to talk to her with his Telepathic powers.

_"Ginny no body else knows, right? Good, nobody can know about my true nature but you and Hermione. Although I would like them to know that you're my new girlfriend and if you like, maybe we could help our little angel fall from grace."_ They broke the kiss and Ginny was blushing like mad.

"Really Harry, you mean it?" Harry nodded and they kissed again.

"Hey Fred, make sure Harry was able to wake up Ginny." He nodded and popped up into the room. He saw them kissing and popped back out. Harry didn't care that he saw them, but he did care that Ginny was almost starkers. Harry dressed her in matching attire as his but without the armguard.

"So, do you like the new look?" He asked breaking the kiss again. She smiled and nodded.

"And its real dragon leather, just like mine, only yours has hidden surprises for you from me and they're all good I can assure you." Ginny reach in and pulled out an I.O.U just like the one she gave Harry and jumped onto him forcing him oh his back and his hands above his head. She bent down and licked and bit his lips. He only smiled as this time she was the one who was hungry.

"So what's the deal with Harry, Fred?" George asked since Fred hadn't stopped laughing since he came back down.

"Well, go take a look." He said. Fred whispered in their parent's ears what they were up to and they giggled slightly, they knew Harry wouldn't take it any farther so early.

"Hey mate..." Rons jaw dropped when he saw Harry at the mercy of his sister who was wearing jeans and a shirt that were way too tight for her. Ginny looked up from biting on Harry's neck and climbed off. Harry turned to see an angry Ron and a slightly flushed Hermione. He smiled as Ron started to walk over and grabbed Ginny and kissed her and they both disappeared in the same black fireball, only to appear right in front of her mom and dad. Mr. Weasley tapped him on the shoulder and they broke apart. Harry started blushing and looked at his feet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if it's alright, I would like the honor of dating your daughter?" Harry asked as Arthur who looked like he was fuming started to laugh.

"Of course Harry, glad to see you finally came around." He shook Harry's hand and smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Harry dear." Molly smiled hugging Harry who was still a little pink.

"But Ginny, what in the world are you wearing?" Molly asked looking at her tight jeans and t-shirt, black boots and jacket. Ginny did a little spin showing off her new look. She leaned against Harry and smiled.

"Don't you like it? Harry picked it out, though it is a little tight. How about something a little looser?" Ginny said and Harry just nodded. She was now wearing a looser white shirt, and baggy black jeans that let you see the tops of her pink silk boxers. The black jacket was still there only it was a little looser too.

"This is better for public viewing don't you think?" Molly nodded to her daughter.

"Much better, Harry dear, why don't you cut your hair? It might make it look nicer." She suggested. Harry smiled and his hair was suddenly 3 inches and spiked up ( A/N kind of like Db-Gt Vegeta) Harry ran his hands through his hair and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"How about this?"

"Very good Harry, you look very handsome. You're a real lady's man now."

Harry smiled and started to blush a little when Ms Weasley said that, but Ginny just ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They then both sat down beside each other.

"But I'll kill any of them if they try and touch my man." Ginny giggled, Harry just smiled and thought to himself.

"_This will be a year to remember, just you wait."_

_"You're right Harry, it will be a 'Hell' of a time." _Ginny said as they began to converse about the year ahead.


	3. Hogwart's, New Friedns and The Immortal ...

Now that they were at Hogwarts, Ginny really noticed that Harry stood out. She laughed as she and Harry were turning heads as they walked towards the carriages. Harry was the only one not in his school robes. He was still wearing his black jeans and tight white shirt. His dragon hide jacket was polished along with his dragon scale boots. His ring and spikes were also shining and he still had his hair spiked. Many of Harry's female class and house mates had been eyeing him and nobody seemed to recognize him. He was taller, leaner and more handsome than the year before. His hair was tame and spiked, his glasses gone and his eyes brighter than ever. Even some of the Slytherins were checking him out, Blaise and Pansy were the main two. Harry was slightly embarrassed by all the young female eyes that he knew were on him, but he was also relived that no one he had seen so far had a demonic or angelic aura. Well, besides Dumbledore and a couple other teachers.

"You know mom was right, you're a real looker and everybody wants you." Ginny said into Harry's ear as they walked. Harry laughed a little and smiled pulling Ginny closer to his side. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his waist and he let his arm slide around her shoulder and rest. Hermione and Ron were following closely behind them talking quietly and looking at all the girls ogling him. They were both ogling him as well. Since their 3rd year Hermione and Ron had come clean about their love for Harry. They both were in love with him but they knew that nothing would happen and now Hermione wasn't sure about it since Harry had found her out. Ron was having a hard time though, Hermione had to keep breaking his stares.

"Ron cut it out! You're staring at him again. You have to stop it or he'll figure you out." Hermione said slapping Ron's shoulder a little as he started to lose himself in Harry's ass. Ron shook his head and laughed as his cheeks burned.

"Sorry Hermione, you know how I get, but thanks I don't need another reason for people to make fun of me. I'm poor and gay would just make things even worse." He said rubbing his neck but whispering the last of it. Unknown to him both Harry and Ginny were listening to the whole thing.

"That's cute Harry. It looks like my brother and our sexy little angel are in love with you too. You know, this could be fun and no one would mess with Ron if he was your boyfriend." Harry smiled as Ginny talked just loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and kissed Ginny on the head.

_"I could get use to that. I've spent too long in Hell watching the things that the demons did to the souls of the condemned men and women. God, the things I've wanted to do and try."_ Harry thought to Ginny and shuddered. She just laughed and looked back at her friends and then laughed again. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and just shrugged. They kept walking until they came to the front gates where the group of first years was standing. There were four of five girls giggling and pointing at Harry. The one in the middle whispered to an asian looking brown haired girl who blushed deeper and nodded. Harry smiled as she stepped forward and stood in front of Harry shaking. He looked down and saw the girl had a demonic aura he had seen many times. It was that of a wind demon, but hers was too weak, she must be a half demon, he thought.

"It...It...It's nice to meet you...you...Harry. My...my name is Mariko, but my friends call me Marry." she held out her shaking right hand. Harry let go of Ginny and bent down and smiled at Mariko.

"Nice to meet your Marry. You can call me Harry." He took her hand, shook it and kissed the top. He looked up smiling and winked at her. She smiled and blushed beet red and nearly fainted, but Harry caught her and steadied her.

"Be careful Marry, Harry has that effect on all the girls." Ginny said standing beside Harry. She smiled at the first year and winked as she and Harry continued into the Great Hall.

"So Potter, you've sunk to dating the poor and hitting on little asian whores. I have to say though, the little Weasel is a nice piece of ass." He heard the voice of Draco Malfoy call from behind him. He turned to see Crabbe and Goyle standing beside him. Ginny looked even more angry then Harry. He just stood there and laughed.

'''Harry are you going to let him say that to me, or should I take care of him?" Ginny said as she cracked her knuckles. Harry stood in front of her and smiled.

"He's mine Ginny," he turned to a tearing Mariko. He smiled at her and put his jacket around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. "You don't mind holding this while I take care of this trash do you Mariko?" She shook her head 'no' and Harry turned back to Draco. The three Slytherins sent curses at a seemingly defenseless Harry. He sidestepped the two hexes sent by Crabbe and Goyle and let Draco's Stunning curse hit him in the chest. He didn't even flinch when it hit. He shook his head and started to laugh, the Slytherins backed up slightly.

"How's that possible! You can't do that Potter!" Draco started to stutter. Harry just kept laughing until he pulled back his sleeve. A pale grey aura rapped around his hand and took the shape of a wolf, its neck Harry's wrist. Harry punched towards Draco and the wolf howled as it flew towards Draco.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Harry shouted. With that the wolf bit into Draco's shoulder and exploded, he stumbled back. Draco's eyes fluttered close and he passed out. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Draco and pulled him off towards the Hospital wing. Harry and Ginny just laughed as every one else looked in shock. Harry took his jacket from Mariko and slipped it back on. He could tell she was a little disappointed to give up the jacket so he reached into his jacket and grabbed the spare he bought and put it back on her shoulders.

"Keep it, I still have this one." He kissed her on the cheek and headed into the Great Hall with Ginny at his side. Mariko put the jacket on and it shrank to fit. She watched Harry walk off and sighed, still deep red from the kiss.

Harry sat beside Ginny at the Gryffindor table and leaned back in his chair. He looked around and smiled as he saw girls of all years staring back at him with lust and desire in their eyes. He looked at Ginny and she smiled back at him.

"You know, this year is going to be the best one ever. I'm going get the most tail in history!" He said in her ear, she giggled and whispered back.

"Only if it's from me, unless I get to watch or help." Harry laughed and then looked back as the door opened and the first years walked in and stood in the center of the Hall waiting to be sorted. The sorting went on as usual, Mariko's friends were sorted into Ravenclaw while she was sorted into Gryffindor. She sat at the end of the table with the other first years.

"Hey Hermione, scoot down." Hermione, on his right, moved to the empty seat beside him and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Hermione. Hey Mariko, down here!" Harry waved at Mariko and she got up and sat down beside him.

"Mariko, let me introduce you to the guys." Harry went through the intros until she had met half of the table. They talked for about anther half hour when the doors of the Great Hall burst open. Every one stood up but Harry and Ginny along with all the teachers. Into the great hall walked the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen, even more so then any demoness that Harry had seen, besides his half-sister. She was in mythril plated boots and combo forearm and upper arm guards. She also has tight red leggings and a white tunic on, the tunic is tied with gilded chains. The only thing that tainted her beauty was a scared right eye that had a blue metal patch on it. On her left hip was a rapier that came down to her calves. Its sheath was plain, but Harry could feel power coming from it.

_"So, she's an immortal and a very good looking one at that."_ He told Ginny who just nodded in agreement. The woman walked up to the teacher's table and sat down beside Dumbledore. He stood up and everyone settled and quieted down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the new DADA teacher, Beatrix Alexandria. Miss Alexandria has been fighting for the Light side for as long as I have known her, she is also one of the best sword fighters and duelist in the entire northern hemisphere. Now, the forest outside of the school is forbidden to all students unless they have a teacher with them. The trips to Hogsmead are for third years and above. Know that they will be under the guard of several auror teams. Besides that, the only new thing this year is that the organization known as the DA will continue as it had before. Harry Potter will have full command and control of the DA. I would also like to tell anyone interested in joining, that they should meet him on Friday to discuss the details. All members must be approved by Mr. Potter to enter and he will also have the help of Miss Alexandria. Now, tuck in everyone." Dumbledore finished and as the food appeared, everyone started to eat. Harry just smiled at the thought of working so closely with the girls of Hogwarts as well as working with Beatrix.

Authors Note: well im revising my chapters, my beta is the coolest but kinda slow.


	4. Mariko's release and Azkaban's Destructi...

Harry relaxed in the Room of Requirement, usually he would be in Transfiguration but he had already shown Professor McGonagall all the assignments for the week. He laid back in the hot tub and smiled, in the first three weeks he had taken his average grades to near perfect top marks. He didn't really need classes anymore but he had to keep up appearances. Harry started to doze slightly and he let his thoughts drift to Mariko. He had offered to help her study and practice, but he had to find a way to get her to unlock her power for him and for her. He shook out the cobwebs and told the room to dry and clothe him and it did.

He looked at his watch and it was a quarter 'til seven. Mariko would be here soon so he told the room to change and around him appeared a traditional Japanese armory with a paper door, which opened to a room with padded floor and walls. He changed his clothes again and he was in a black kimono with a grey hakama. Harry walked into the other room and sat down to wait. He only had to sit there for a moment when the door swung open and in walked both Mariko and Beatrix.

"Right on time Mariko, but Beatrix, why have you graced us with your presence?" Harry said standing up and bowing. Both Mariko and Beatrix returned it. Mariko sat down in front of Harry and Beatrix followed after placing her sheathed sword beside her.

"I decided to come see why Mariko is always so excited to leave what she has said was her favorite class. So this time when she left, I asked her to bring me along. So this is why you keep postponing the DA meetings, to help out Mariko." Beatrix giggled and shook her head, Marry blushed and Harry laughed.

"You really are a perverted person you know that Beatrix. But no, Mariko is here for a different type of training then what we are going to give the DA members. I've been teaching her to harness her raw demonic powers. She has yet to manifest her true powers but it is coming nicely. Beatrix would you like to watch?" She simply nodded so Harry stood up pulling Mariko with him as he walked into the armory with Beatrix quickly tailing. He gave Marry a battle fan and pushed her forward towards the weak enemies he made the room bring him.

"Harry is this really safe, could she get hurt doing this?" Beatrix asked and Harry nodded as he watched the eleven year old girl in front of him shoot spells from her fan like it was a wand. She kept fighting but she slowly started to tire out, she slid back from a hit and started panting. She was slouched slightly and she was hit twice, sending her into the wall. She stumbled forward and opened her fan again, she was panting even heavier now. She looked up and Harry could see her aura strengthen as a small vortex surrounded her, but it was very weak.

"NOW!" Harry flew forward with his hand drawn back and the aura of the lion was already forming. He punched his fist out farther and Mariko looked up her eyes glazed slightly.

"NO! DANCE OF BLADES!" She swung her fan at him sending huge crescent moon shaped blades of wind at him. Harry crossed his arms and let the attack hit him; the force was enough to make him stop. Beatrix looked on openmouthed and Mariko simply smiled as she fell forward into the arms of Harry as she fainted. He kissed her on the top of her head and looked down at the key hanging from around her neck. The key had a strange Goblin rune on it. Harry summoned a bed and laid Marry on it and changed his clothes back to normal.

"Harry what was..." But Harry interrupted her by holding up his hand.

"I have to go get something and someone. I'll be back later tonight, possibly even tomorrow morning. Keep Mariko here and make sure she eats when she gets up." Harry disappeared in a small puff of smoke only to appear if front of a goblin's desk.

Harry handed his new key over to the goblin. He looked at it with a little fear and then looked up to Harry. The goblin turned and started to talk to other goblins while showing of the key, they too were frightened. Harry on the other hand was getting a little bored.

"Look, I got the key now let me go to the vault, I got it from a friend, the daughter, so you'll let me go to the vault or she might get mad." Harry smirked as the goblins nodded and motioned for Harry to follow.

"I can't wait to get to the items back to their owner." The goblin in front of him turned and held up a glowing finger. It shook its head and fired a strange orange beam at Harry, who simply let it bounce off his shield.

"Come now you knew that would not work on me." The goblin stepped back and vanished, then reappeared with several more, meaner looking goblins. Four of them had slightly humped backs with crystal-like quills sticking out, much like a porcupine. The other two were about 5' 3" and very muscular with tusks jutting out of their mouths and dressed as barbarians. Another goblin appeared. He was shorter than the others, who had all started to bow to him. This one was three feet tall and had on a shiny red robe with green trim.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, you realize that, don't you Mister Potter? We mountain goblins don't have the same kindness as those of our cousins at Gringotts. What you want to access is strictly forbidden! Even with the key, that is unless..." Squee smiled and held out an open palm. Harry laughed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange set of rings. He knelt down and pulled up his sleeve.

"OH my!" Squee looked at the armlets as Harry slid one on the top of his arm right under his shoulder, one on his forearm and one on his wrist. Squee looked at the golden bands and smiled at the diamonds inlayed in them and then gasped as he saw that they were lava diamonds.

"Twelve lava diamonds of the highest quality, straight from Asmodeus's mines. You can access a great store of mana with those." Squee giggled with glee and turned around and started to walk deeper into the mountain vault, his minions walked around Harry as an unneeded escort. They reached a vault covered in chains and guarded by two of the larger barbarian-like goblins. Harry seemed to remember them being known as Reckless Ones and on there backs were small vicious looking goblins called Pile Drivers.

"Alright goblins, stand down and unlock the chains!" The Reckless ones grabbed the chains and ripped them off the door then knelt beside it. Squee took the key from Harry and opened the door. Harry walked in and picked up a small package of clothing, a headband with a white and black feather in it and finally on top of everything was a battle fan. He picked it up and felt its power.

"Ahh yes... oh and Squee I was never here… and you might want to open this in a big open area." He handed the goblin king a package with a strange silver sword on it. Squee nodded and Harry vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Kagura was sitting in the corner with a pile of dust in her hand slowly making it spin like a tornado. Her powers had slowly started to build over time without her fan. She still needed it for large feats but small ones were easy for her now. She dispelled it and slumped back against the wall. She sighed and slowly went off to sleep having dreams of her daughter again, until she heard a voice in her mind.

"Wake up Kagura, wake up and you'll have it all back and more." Kagura sat up awake and saw Harry standing in front of her. She stood up and looked at his hip and saw her fan, and in his hands her kimono and her head band. She reached out to take her fan but she found her hand knocked away lightly by his aura.

"Hold on Kagura, if you want to be free you have to pay for it. Give me your loyalty and trust. You will now be under my command, and we will slowly bring about the death of Voldemort. And after that you can leave my services if you wish, but your daughter will join. She already has.

"What...she wishes to fight?" Kagura rubbed her hand and Harry stepped back and smiled.

"Yes and no. If I ask her she will, and I plan to ask her. But the thing is she has huge hidden potential and I know you're the one to unlock it all. She has already learned the Dance of Blades but it took most of her strength, and it's taken three week to get that." He sat the kimono down on the ground and put the hair band and fan on top of it.

"It's your choice Kagura, but you should know by now what the only answer is." Harry turned around and allowed Kagura to dress and then he turned her rags into a copy of her body, and made her huddle in the corner.

"Come now kagura, should we leave peacefully or are you feeling rusty?" Harry smiled and Kagura nodded pulling out her fan and cutting a whole in the wall. She threw a feather out and it grew into a large boat sized one. She and Harry got on and she turned to the prison and her eyes flashed red.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGONS!" She waved her fan up and then brought it down hard and out of it came eight huge dragons made of wind. The dragons began to fly together and they formed a huge tornado around the prison, every now and then you could see their claws and heads and tails attacking the prison.

AN: Now I really am stuck with what to do. I know I need the chapter of the DA meeting to do after chapter 5, which is going to be the reunion of Kagura and Mariko. I hope if anyone has any ideas they email me. Well, happy reading.


End file.
